Not Again
by livinthelife321
Summary: Misunderstandings lead to more misunderstandings - especially if Beck and Jade are stuck in situations concerning love. But, are they seriously in love with each other again...or someone else? Who knew that could happen? Beck and Jade definitely didn't./ Beck&Tori, Jade&Andre. some Bade.
1. Feelings

**My new Bori/Jandre story…This is set after Opposite Date. This story may seem more Bade at the beginning, but that's how most Bori and Jandre stories start, right? **

**I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. It is an introduction to Jade's feelings (beginning part) and Beck's feelings (second part.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Beck…Beck…Beck

She couldn't get him out her head. That's all she was thinking about nowadays. Him. Beck.

Jade wasn't a happy person until it came to her ex-boyfriend. She always chose a way that would make _him_ as happy as she could make him. She still remembered the times when they would watch horror movies together, when they would drink Starbucks coffee together every day.

She missed Beck. She missed his strong arm around her waist, his slow kisses; she missed everything about him.

But, she didn't love him as much as she did before. She was just a little…lonely.

Jade was never a person to sit by herself and be able to have fun. Beck would always be there with her, wherever they went. Heck, whenever she got mad, he would follow her and try to calm her down. That's how great Beck was. His patience, his chill personality, his hair was only some of the many things that attracted Jade towards him.

They were a great couple, but anger, ignorance, and jealousy tore them apart. Of course, she didn't believe their break up was totally her fault. Because it wasn't…

And, she hoped Beck knew that, too. He was the one that would go and flirt with other girls; he would always pick something else over her; and he threw away their relationship. It wasn't like Jade wasn't trying to fix it. She really was, but she wasn't successful. She went out with Beck for as long as she could remember. He was her first boyfriend – was there even a way she could get over that?

But, she had. At least, she had tried. Still, there were those moments where Beck would come back into her memories and she would terribly miss him. She would try to forget the times she had with him, but to her, that was like erasing the past three years out of her life! No one was capable of doing something like that – not even the unpredictable Jade.

Her feelings were controlled until Beck and Tori's so-called "opposite date." She was so stupid for thinking that it was an excuse for running away from her and playing smoochy-face with Tori. It wasn't until she got there that she realized that there was really nothing to be angry at Beck about. What were they doing other than repeatedly enhancing that fact that they weren't actually on a date? Jade didn't even understand what she was thinking then. Beck could never do that to her – and she realized, maybe she did still love him a little bit.

* * *

"_We're all friends…kind of…and we can all hang out with anyone we want to…"_

Her words from a week ago rang in his head. Sitting at Karaoke Dokie and watching her play around with his best friend made him feel sick to his stomach. He tried to divert the conversation with Andre, but he couldn't.

He had to sit at a different table, watching Jade talk to _his _best friend, Moose.

He absolutely could not take it.

He thought he was over Jade, until now, but he didn't think that those feelings would rekindle inside him. Unfortunately, that's exactly what was happening to him. Watching her play with Moose's hand made him feel a surge of inferiority. He didn't want that to happen.

Why did he feel that she should be playing around with him that way? Why did he want her to die for his attention like she was doing for Moose?

He didn't understand his feelings right now, but he understood one thing. He had tried to push that one thing away, but he knew it was true.

He missed Jade. He knew he missed her; it was since the moment she walked out of the door.

Beck had understood that he couldn't continue his relationship with her for that time, but it hurt him when she accepted that he was leaving her, and in turn, she left him. At least, that's how he felt.

"_Because we feel scared inside, and we need a man to support us…"_ The old lady had said that at the hospital when he was with Tori.

No way, Jade didn't need a man's support. She liked to be independent; he was never her support, more of a companion that helped Jade get through her life. Jade's restricting father had caused some tension in her life, but she was never the type to break down about that. She would get Beck to take her out somewhere and talk to him until she calmed down. That was where their relationship actually started; she had grown to trust him. That trust kept them going for about three years.

He wasn't going to lie about this, but Jade started getting old for him. No matter how bad that sounded, it was the truth. And no, he was absolutely not a jerk for thinking that way; he couldn't be.

When their break up happened that night at Tori's house, Beck didn't want to be with Jade anymore. He couldn't take it – their constant fights, her jealousy, his own ignorance – it was too overwhelming.

Beck didn't want Jade to change for him, though. He always believed that a person can never actually change completely. Beck had once loved Jade for who she was. He still loved her, as a friend. He would always love her that way.

There was nothing more to their relationship today as she sat there stroking Moose's arm.

That's all Beck had from Jade, right now – a friend. Not even…but today, something came up in his head, or maybe it was his heart. It was something that had gone away momentarily, something he didn't want back.

He felt somewhere his love for Jade.

**Wow, that was waaaayyy to much Bade for me in one chapter. Don't worry, though, I won't let it happen again. Hope you liked this chapter. It was Jade after Opposite Date, and Beck during Three Girls and a Moose. **

**Remember to tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**Thanks for reading. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can and it will include more dialogue. Did you realize this one had none at all?!**


	2. Tell Me

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the second chapter. Some of you were disappointed that the first chapter had absolutely no Bori or Jandre, and was completely Beck and Jade. I'm sorry, guys, but that's how it had to be, since there is no way this story can continue without that chapter.**

**I really loved reading all of your reviews; it was very exciting and I loved hearing all of your compliments. So, thanks for that! Here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

She tried to keep her guard up, but half the time, it just didn't work. She would fall weak in front of him, her eyes would light up, her lips would curve into a smile; he would make her happy.

Tori had always tried to maintain a distance from Beck. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she was always tugged towards him, like being the rope in a silly game of Tug of War. She honestly did try to stay away from him, and she had many reasons for doing so. She didn't want to ruin the flirtatious friendship she had with him because she knew he was torn over Jade right now. He definitely still had feelings for Jade even after many months had passed; you could tell when they smiled at each other when she did a nice thing. Things like that were hard to miss.

And, she understood him, and that feeling. She still remembered when she went to the extent of kissing her ex-boyfriend – that she thought she was over – after eleven months. For Beck and Jade, it had only been a few. And they had gone out for a pretty long time; Jade wasn't just something Tori could ignore and Beck wasn't something she could go after.

But sometimes, Tori just yearned for Beck…however she knew that she couldn't make a move until he showed some type of affection towards her. Yeah, he took her on an opposite date (which she believed was pretty sweet) and she couldn't ignore the look in his eyes when they talked.

Beck was happy around her and she knew that. Truly, his feelings bounced back between Tori and Jade so many times, that sometimes Tori didn't even know where things were going in her life.

Couldn't she ever get a good boyfriend?

Not that there was anything wrong with Beck. No, he was absolutely flawless in Tori's eyes, but he didn't think of her the same way she thought of him. So, they didn't work – or so, she thought.

/

_Three weeks later, the gang meets up at Tori's house like usual. Andre, Cat, Robbie, Jade…and Beck are there._

They were playing cards like they usually do, having a blast.

Tori tried to ignore watching Beck and Jade sit next to each other. Of course, they were trying to be casual about it, but seriously, everyone could sense the tension between them. They weren't being touchy-feely type flirting, of course not. However, Jade would try to move away when Beck reached over for his lemonade. He would try to ignore the brushing of their fingers when she was dealing the cards for another game of poker. Tori could feel her stomach go inside out as she tried to keep herself calm. Right now, she felt like her sister, who would burst out in an extreme fit after witnessing something like this.

She wanted to run over to him and crash their lips together, hold his hand, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair. Instead, she picked up her glass of lemonade and smiled at everyone brightly.

"So, are you guys auditioning for Sikowitz's play?" she said, trying to avoid looking Beck in the eyes.

"Oh yeah, I remember when he was talking about that." Jade said back to her. Tori knew Jade was trying her best to be casual. Tori just flashed a toothy smile at Jade who just sarcastically smirked back at her before quickly returning to her usual scowl.

"I think I'll be trying out for the music," Andre said while munching on chips and his favorite onion dip, "I have a month until the audition."

"You're right," Beck said, finally speaking up, "I might try out for the lead."

"You should, Beck!" Cat screamed practically knocking down the table as she stood up.

Suddenly, a beeping noise came from Robbie's obnoxious Pear Pad. He quickly picked up Rex, and announced "That was my alarm to go home; it's past ten o'clock already by three minutes." He got up to leave and swiftly walked out of the door after waving to everyone. Andre left very soon as well. They all had school tomorrow and a good night's sleep was definitely needed.

"I need to use your bathroom," Jade said, and she walked down the corridor. Cat yelled something about waiting for her outside and left, too.

Tori sat on the couch, and Beck plopped down next to her. She casually scooted away from him, remembering the last time they were on a couch alone, things had happened. The almost kiss. It was pretty unforgettable, and she didn't want to do something that they would regret later. Tori and Beck sat in a comfortable silence. Tori played with her hands, as though she was cleaning the sweat off of them. Beck just played a beat with his finger on the table and tapped his boot on the ground, making a pretty catchy beat. It was a talent only some people knew he had. Only the gang knew it; many people thought Beck was a full-out actor, and he was, but he was into music as well.

She forgot what was happening between them for that moment and started humming a tune that went along with his fast-paced beat.

"You got it," he said to her smirking handsomely. She grinned at him from ear to ear, and they played along, sometimes changing the pitch, the tone, the speed of the music. For a second, everything was okay. There was no tension between them or the risk of losing a best friend. Both of them were only thinking in the moment, laughing and smiling.

Soon, they stopped and Beck stood up, slightly shaking his jacket before putting it back on.

"I'll get going now," he said. She nodded at him, and he ruffled her hair, shocking her at the mindless move. Tori just couldn't take being alone with him anymore.

"I'll see you at school," she said, ignoring the fact that she wanted him stay so badly.

"Yeah," Beck replied making it just a little more awkward as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. She ran over to her couch and flopped down on it, inwardly groaning.

"Hey," Tori heard the voice of someone familiar, "Vega." Jade. She hadn't left yet. Hopefully, she didn't see what was going on between Tori and Beck.

"Oh, you haven't left?" Tori innocently questioned, trying to figure out why she was still here, when usually she was the first to leave.

"I don't know what's happening, Tori" she said, actually saying her name, "I don't like this distance between me…and him."

And Tori could feel herself falling into a large hole. Tori instantly understood what she was talking about – Beck.

She absolutely didn't want this conversation to come out with her.

She didn't want to play the love doctor for Beck and Jade again.

Honestly, she didn't want them back together.

But, being the Tori she was, she said "Aww, Jade. Tell me about it."

**So, how was that?**

**One-sided Bori love! Did you like it? It was mostly Tori's point of view, here, and now we're moving into the plot. In the next chapter, you will see what Jade will tell Tori, and what Tori will do about it. So, get excited!**

**Please make sure to review….I got nine the last chapter, looking for more in this one! REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Conversations

**Thanks for 11 wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I love getting reviews and improving off of them. Here's Chapter 3…hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

"Fine," Jade said, "I'll tell you."

And Tori inhaled sharply. She didn't want to hear it, not at all, but she smiled at Jade and held her hand in her own.

"Go on," Tori said meekly.

"I don't know where to start," she said, almost innocently, "It's too hard to tell someone, because my thoughts are so scattered."

"Alright, let's do this. I'll ask you a question, and you answer it. Is that okay?"

She nodded, and Tori prepared herself for the worst conversation of her life.

"Okay, but make them all yes or no questions!" she yelled when Tori let go of her hand and started to say something.

"Umm, alright then, I'll do that." Tori said hesitantly.

Jade could slightly sense that Tori didn't really want this conversation, but who else would she have gone to? Cat? No way, that girl wouldn't have been of any help. And, Jade knew that Tori would always want the best for her, even though they were only _kind of_ friends.

"Do you miss him?" Tori said. She was surprised when Jade gave a quick response without any movement or expression.

"Yes." And Tori closed her eyes, letting it sink in after hearing the one word that almost pained her heart.

"Okay." Tori said and started to think of another question to ask her, even though she knew that Jade's answers would just pain her more.

"Do you still love him?" Tori asked, her heart sinking already.

"I want him back." She blurted out a couple of seconds later loud enough for only Tori to hear. It was almost a whisper, but the force in her voice was strong, like she meant it.

"I don't know what came over me" Jade said immediately afterwards as though she was apologizing, "I don't know why I said it. I mean I don't actually love him, do I –

"Jade…"

"…but really, like I have no idea why I just said it…"

"JADE!" Tori yelled, cutting her off, "You still love him, don't you?"

"No!" Jade said quickly, and then searched for the right words, "I mean, it's not like I did before. I don't feel the same thing."

"Jade, are you sure?" Tori asked, being the selfless person she was.

"Positive."

And their conversation ended there. They sat silently for a few minutes, both of them trying to figure out what to do with their lives.

Jade drank some Belgian hot chocolate, and by 12 in the morning, she left to go home. It was like they silently vowed to not talk about him ever again.

But, Tori had something else in mind because she knew now that Jade trusted her enough to tell her how she felt. To Tori, it was like Jade had told her to fix them, because that's how Tori was…and she would try her best to fix them.

* * *

"Tori! You're late!" Sikowitz yelled at her, as she walked in through the front door, silently crying on the inside when Beck looked at her to give her a strikingly attractive smile.

"Sorry, Sikowitz." She said trying to tell him the story, "It was Trina, and we just had –

"It's okay, my child. Sit down." He cut her off and continued class.

"Hey," she said as she plopped down into a seat between Andre and Beck, "what did I miss?"

"Not much." Beck whispered into her ear. Tori smiled at him brightly, almost imagining the daggers that Jade would shoot at her if she figured out what was happening. She took a glance at Jade, who seemed to be intently focused on Sikowitz today, thinking it was highly _weird_ that she wasn't paying attention to them like usual.

"She seems to be in a good mood today," Beck whispered, and Tori was surprised that he had been watching both her and Jade.

"_I have to do this," _she thought as she pulled out her phone and starting typing on it:

_"She stayed at my house after you left, and then talked to me about you. We played a game together and she told me so many things. She opened up about you last night, and you being my best friend and her ex-boyfriend should know what she said. She still likes you."_

Looking over at what she typed, she giggled to herself about her rant. So, she deleted everything off the screen and settled for two sentences instead of all that crap she was thinking.

She pressed send, and Beck took out his phone, reading the word _Tori :{D _on the screen.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her, before reading the text message. He looked at her again, after reading it, as though his eyes were going to bulge out of his head in astonishment.

_She wants you back. Just thought I'd let you know._

– Tori

_Wtf? All of a sudden? How do you know?_

– Beck

He sent the message quickly, his head swimming with questions. She could feel herself sink into her seat, surprised at his reply, not knowing what to text back to him.

_She told me…she was pretty upset._

– Tori

_What should I do?_

– Beck

_I don't know. But I can help you…if you need anything._

– Tori

_Should I get back together with her? I mean, I miss her, too._

– Beck

And Tori's world fell into a hole again. But, she only wanted Beck to be happy. Nothing mattered for her anymore. Not her own feelings, especially.

_Do you still love her?_

– Tori

_I don't know…it's not like before. But, I have care for her and I always will._

– Beck

_That's weird._

– Tori

_What do you mean?_

– Beck

"_It's not like before." She said the same thing._

– Tori

_Wow, I'm stupid…I just thought of something dumb._

– Beck

_What are you talking about?_

– Tori

_Well, I was thinking…_

– Beck

_Thinking what?_

– Tori

_You know how she's always jealous._

– Beck

_Yeahhhhh….and?_

– Tori

_It's stupid…forget it._

– Beck

_Tell me, Beckett._

– Tori

_What if I made her jealous…?_

– Beck

_Why?!_

– Tori

_Just to see if she still has feelings for me, you know._

– Beck

_Oh._

– Tori

_I told you it was stupid…_

– Beck

_No! It's clever._

– Tori

_She won't get jealous. She left me by walking out a door._

– Beck

_Beck?!_

– Tori

_What? It's only the truth._

– Beck

And her feminine senses came out. It wasn't the truth. She was Jade, yeah; she was mean, horrifying, played with scissors. But, she was still a girl. She didn't deserve that kind of a break up after years of being together with him. Maybe, they didn't work, but they couldn't just abandon each other. And, when Tori typed her message, Tori didn't matter anymore. It was only Jade she was thinking about; it was only her friend. The girl that had trusted her to talk to, the Jade that always came to her when she was in her most vulnerable state of mind.

Jade wasn't the greatest person, and Tori knew that, but what had occurred shouldn't have happened. It wasn't right, because Tori didn't think it was right. Jade and Beck had to work it out…for Tori.

_No, it's not the truth! She misses you, Beck. How do you not understand that? Or see it, for that matter? The way she looks at you, the way she moves away from you! HOW CAN YOU IGNORE THAT?!_

– Tori

And the bell rang. Tori grabbed her bag quickly, and left the room without speaking to anyone. Beck could only sit there and read the text five hundred times. That was some anger that he had never seen from Tori before. She never went off on someone, especially Beck. And, Beck wanted to listen to Tori, but he knew that he couldn't just go back to Jade, because that's not how he felt. So, he replied to her, and waited for her to reply back.

_I'm helpless. I don't know what to do. _

– Beck

* * *

**So, how did you like that? Yeah, more Bade, I know, but I'm pretty sure you all will like the Bori/Jandre coming up soon. So, this may have been a little confusing, so I will explain! **

_**Tori likes Beck obviously, but she wants him to be happy. Beck and Jade are stuck about each other. They know "it's not like before" where they loved each other very much, but some feelings are still there. **_

_**Basically, Tori is feeling horrible for Jade, and kind of responsible for her, because Jade talked to her about her and Beck out of everyone she could talk to. So, she texts Beck all of that, and Beck gets an idea. He doesn't want to enforce it though, but Tori thinks it's a pretty good idea and it might work. **_

**Yeah, it's probably confusing because love is always soooo complicated! Anyways, remember to review. I love reading each and every single one of them! **

**Also, don't worry. Beck and Jade won't date/get back together at all in this story! Someone else will, though. Tune into the next chapter to find out! **


	4. Lemonade

**Like always, thanks for reading and reviewing for those of you that did. I completely appreciate it. This chapter will be a break from most of the tension, a cute Bori/Jandre chapter. Here's Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

"When I make it shine," Tori sang, her fingers smoothly gliding across her grand piano, caressing the white and black keys on them, "'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination…

And, she continued to sing. This is why she had taken up music and acting. It released her tensions; her mind would not go elsewhere, but she would be…at peace.

"Hey," she heard a loud and clear voice behind her. Recognizing who it was, she knew that it was time to come out of her fairytale world.

"You're late, Beck" she said, as she turned around in her chair to face him with a bright smile on her face. She wanted to melt on the inside, but knowing that this wasn't going to be a friendly conversation between the two, and that she was still playing the love doctor for Beck and Jade, she knew smiling was the best thing to do right now.

"Sorry," he quickly replied, seemingly dazed.

"I was just kidding," she said playfully, yet, a little hesitantly, "so, what's up?"

But, Beck was in another world. While he was staring off into space, Tori couldn't help but think that he was daydreaming about kissing Jade again and holding her like Tori wanted to be held. Again, being the Tori that she was, she simply said something that would make him light up in the worst situations.

"Want some lemonade?"

His eyes brightened just as she had expected, and he smiled at her, inwardly admiring the fact that she had lightened the mood around them. He simply nodded his head, before walking into the kitchen behind her.

* * *

"So, why exactly are you here?" he asked her for almost the tenth time.

"Shut up, Andre," she yelled, because courtesy was not something she had, or cared about for that matter.

"What!?" he yelled back, "Jade, I do have a right to know why you're in my house."

"I can't come to my friend's house?" she asked flatly, and he was shocked at her question.

"No…I meant that….ummm…I mean," he said, before shaking his head and continuing, "I'm sorry. I was just surprised that you showed up at, you know…_my house_."

"Don't make me want to leave," she said to him, and for whatever reason it was, he found that adorable. The way she had her legs crossed on his couch, the way her attitude was so confident – he thought it was the best thing about the girl.

"So…" he said, making an awkward silence, "lemonade?"

"Do I look like I drink lemonade to you?" she explicitly yelled, and he backed off. He looked frightened, but he wasn't – just in shock about why this girl ended up totally abnormal, yet so cute.

"I'll go make some coffee" he said, while raising his eyebrows. But, what he couldn't see was the smirk that had suddenly formed on her lips. She was enjoying this.

* * *

She sipped her lemonade in silence. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, and she could see that he was playing with his straw in a _really_ weird way that made her laugh. He was chewing on it, and bending it. Honestly, his movements made her feel somewhat bad for the straw. Of course, he was deep in thought about something, probably acting – or Jade, but Tori was just surprised.

"What are you doing?" she said to him, exasperated.

"What?" he asked and he was obviously confused.

"Nothing…" she said, liking the face that he was making right now. Leaving him confused was just funny, and something about him was acting like a baby. So, he pouted his lips before playing with his straw in the same, odd way…again.

But, when Tori burst out laughing, she could feel him staring at her with a fake-angry expression. When she looked at him, she had to bite down on her lip in order to stop laughing at his face, and his now demented straw.

"What is it?" he asked again, truly clueless. He was usually calm and collected about everything else, but around Tori, he just acted weird, and that's why they were best friends.

"Like I said, it's nothing. Forget it, Becky." She teased him, trying to make him a little more confused, as well as adding the girlie name at the end.

"That's a girl's name." he immediately replied, shocked as though she'd never called him that before. Truth was: she said it almost every single day.

"Maybe you are a girl, Becky!" she exclaimed, and she could see him rolling his eyes, before instantaneously yelling back whatever came to his mind.

"Well, maybe you're a girl, too." He said, and a second too late, he started laughing too, realizing he had only stated the obvious.

"Really? I didn't know, man." Tori said to him sarcastically in her generic boy voice, and started laughing again.

"I bet you didn't…" he said, and Tori just frowned at him, but honestly, she couldn't stop laughing at all.

"Beck, you know what?" she said after a long pause of comfortable silence between them.

"What?" he asked.

"You are so weird, it's not even funny."

"You laughed" he simply stated, before standing up to put their glasses back in the kitchen.

There was something about the two of them that neither of them noticed. It was a simple synchronization.

It was…good.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it was so much shorter, but I think you can take it for once because this chapter was cute! What did you think? I just thought, you all needed a break from all of the Beck and Jade. So, I gave you a lot of Bori and some Jandre!**

**I know I usually post every day, but that was during the summer, and now school is getting me busy. So, I will post as much as I can, and it may be only on the weekends. Thanks for reading. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	5. Smiles

**So, I got you guys a Jandre chapter (with some Bori.) Hope you like it. This story will actually end pretty soon. It's one of my shorter ones because I actually don't like where it's going. No, no, don't complain. I have a better story planned after this and I'm still working on the one-shots. So, we're good.**

**And, thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter! I love all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

"So, Jade," he asked her, while relaxing in a chair, "did you need something?"

"Huh?" she replied, totally dazed at what was happening.

"I said," Andre started again, "did you need something?"

"Oh," she said, taking a sip from her hot coffee cup, "I, umm, you know…"

"Not really, I don't" he said jokingly as she stuttered over her words – for the first time ever. But, something about that just made him feel superior in ways he couldn't imagine.

She gave him a smirk with her left eyebrow raised, but he was enjoying this, so he settled back and smiled at her innocently.

"I need to write a song for that dance Hollywood Arts is having in two weeks…"

"And?" he said somewhat confused.

"Andre…" She did not want to admit why she was here.

"I'm listening to you, girl," he said and smirked at her. He didn't really understand why she was tensing up in front of him but he kind of liked it.

"I need your help, okay," she said it like she was finally giving in; "I need your help writing my song."

"I don't think I can help you." He said with a totally straight face, while standing up.

"Why not?" she yelled at him while standing up as well.

He easily sat down next to the spot where she had been sitting and simply replied, "Because…"

"Because, what?!" And there was that Jade persona he knew that was coming out of her, and for some reason that he couldn't place, he didn't feel weird…or scared of her, for that matter, like he usually was.

"It's because, you know," he said trying to easily let the joke slip off his tongue, "I'm not very good at writing songs about scissors…or…death…or…murder –

He could see her face look absolutely confused, and when she realized he was joking, she plopped down next to him.

"Andre!" she said, slapping his arm, and he let out a small smirk, while she smiled in a way he had never seen her smile before.

It was almost a loving smile, but there was Jade style darkness in it that he automatically adored.

And now, the closeness between them became overwhelming.

Her sweet-looking smile against his own goofy one.

Silence washing over them.

It was almost…perfect.

* * *

"I don't actually love her anymore, Tori," he yelled at her, his anger and frustration taking over him. It was as if a heat wave had just come through his RV because his body and head were close to burning.

"Well, Beck," Tori sounded determined with her stern voice, "It's something that you cannot ignore. You need to decide something."

The force of her voice made Beck's expression wash off leaving him with a blank face.

"No," she pleaded, "Making that face is not what you need right now." When he simply looked at her, she could feel her love coming over her head again.

She was almost dizzy, a sensation that she had never actually felt before.

"Beck," she said again, slowly sitting next to him, "I can't see you like this." He ran his fingers through his hair in worry, and put his hands next to hers. So, she continued to speak, "Don't do this to yourself."

She added in a whisper, "Please."

He lied down on the couch with his head in Tori's lap. The comfortable warmth that she felt from him was not describable. She closed her eyes and wiped them with her index finger, not showing Beck the tears that were going to fall out of them soon enough.

* * *

"Okay," Andre said, "what kind of song do you want?"

"I don't know," she said flatly, "that's why I came to you."

"Alright," he said still trying to make sense of the situation.

"Then, let's make a song."

They made a song for the rest of the night - thinking of lyrics, but mostly taking breaks.

"What?" Jade said, finding Andre's dark eyes piercing into hers.

He shook his head at her implying the word "nothing" and she turned back to her paper.

Andre had never been one to stare at girls just because he thought they were pretty. But, Jade was one of a kind. She was probably the prettiest girl he knew.

There was softness in Jade that no one had actually seen until now. It was a certain thing that he liked to achieve from her.

The way the two of them talked – smiling and joking.

The way he laid his hand on her shoulder, without her yelling "don't touch me" for once.

The way they were able to accomplish actually writing a beautiful love song.

It was almost perfec –

No!

Now, it was actually perfect.

* * *

"I'm not in love with Jade," he said softly, and sighed.

"Something makes me feel like there's still hope for you and her," Tori said slowly all while making sure the tears didn't start to spill again.

"Something makes _me_ think that there's nothing left," he said with some kind of confidence that brought pleasure to Tori's heart, "and that there never will be."

"Are you sure?" she said unconvinced.

He nodded. "I thought about this a lot, Tor. It wasn't easy to realize this, but I'm not in love with her anymore. I was thinking about it ever since you told me. First of all, I was mad when you had to come tell me this. She couldn't tell me herself? Right now, Jade isn't right for me...and I don't think she ever will be. What am I going to get from her? Nothing, Tori. Because there's nothing there anymore. I don't feel anything. Sometimes, it's just a heat of the moment thing and there's nothing more to our relationship than me caring about her and vice versa. Because that's what is leftover from everything that happened between us. And, that's all that's leftover."

He took a deep breath as he finished his explanation.

She smiled at him and he smiled at her. It was as simple as that.

It should have been a happy ending for her, but there was a little burning in some corner of her mind that hissed at her. It said, _Jade._

* * *

**Lol, guys. That was a totally corny ending for this chapter. So, yes! Beck and Jade are over…right? **

**Well, in this story Bade isn't happening, but on the show….let's not talk about that.**

**Excited about what's going to happen! Find out in the next chapter and you have to leave a review! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. A Date

**I'm finally back! And with another chapter, after A WHOLE WEEK! Yeah, sorry, I'm horrible. Anyways, here's Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"Um…"

"Spit it out Andre!"

"Oh, yeah, I…ummmm"

"What is it Andre?!" Jade yelled.

"Will you," he swallowed deeply, so nervous that he felt like he was going to puke.

"Oh my god, Andre!" she said, turning around and almost stomping away, until Andre quickly held her hand, pulling her towards him swiftly.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked her confidently, handing her a bouquet of roses that he was hiding behind his back.

She smiled. It was too tremendously pretty for him and he melted on the inside.

"Sure." she added, "I'm going to cut these up, you know."

He grinned at her reply, "Yeah, I do. But, it was the best thing I could come up with."

She smiled again, wider this time, and it made Andre feel really happy. There was no other way in describing it. Jade and Andre had been talking a lot for the past few days, rehearsing the song, and just you know…hanging out. It was different for Andre to talk to Jade so much and he realized what it was that Beck saw in the gothic queen. She was totally sweet. Andre had realized that for a second time.

Jade liked his company too. She had been friends with him for a long time now. He was one of the only people she could actually tolerate. It made her happy to think that she didn't need Beck's support anymore. It made her very happy.

All in all, both of them were happy after a long time. Especially Jade. They could only hope that the dance would bring them closer.

Suddenly, Andre could suddenly feel someone on his back.

"Happy Turkey!" Cat yelled behind him, and he could see Jade roll her eyes.

When Cat got off of Andre, Jade looked bored.

"You mean Happy _Thanksgiving_?" Jade said, with a look of her face.

"No silly!" Cat's voice boomed through the empty hallway. All the other students were at home, whereas the gang was planning and setting up the Fall Dance which was on Saturday – in two days.

"Well, where'd you get Happy Turkey from?" Andre asked, totally confused.

"'Cause you eat a turkey on Thanksgiving! Duhhhh!" she said brightly, making it seem like there was no madness in that, "I'm going to go find Tori!" With that, she ran off to the Asphalt Café where Tori and Beck were.

"Let's go, Jade," he said, and they followed a very bouncy Cat outside.

* * *

"Oh my god, Beck," Tori yelled surprised, "this is amazing!" Their bland lunch sitting area was now decorated with balloons and streamers of all colors. It looked 'amazing' just as Tori had explicitly yelled.

He said casually, "It was all your idea."

"But, _you_ implemented it. It looks really awesome," she said, looking him in the eyes. He looked content for now. His eyes weren't searching around for answers; he didn't look incomplete.

As though it was out of nowhere, Tori felt his strong arms around her, and she instantly flung her own arms around his neck. He let her go after what seemed like mere seconds, and looked at her.

"Thanks, Tori," he said, "for everything." He kissed her on the cheek lightly, his lips brushing against the skin on her cheekbone, and what Tori felt was indescribable.

She smiled at him, but she wasn't content. She wished for a lot _more_, even though that sounded dirty and horrible.

Andre, Cat, and Jade simply walked over to them. Andre had an unusual smile on his face, where Jade had a usual scowl on her face, which didn't seem to angry considering the fact that Tori's arms were still around his neck. Cat was just, you know, Cat!

But, Tori was too embarrassed at the situation. She awkwardly cleared her throat and ripped her arms off of Beck's neck. She silently stood next to him, unable to let her eyes meet Jade's.

"Uh," Tori said, worried, "I'm going to go check on the lighting. So, ummmm…yeah." She bolted away, leaving a very baffled Beck behind her.

"What's up with her?" Jade asked.

Andre leaned over to her, his mouth very close to her ear, and whispered, "Beck is up with her."

That one sentence made Jade smile.

* * *

**That was so short. Anyways, I couldn't write anything else in this chapter that wouldn't give too much away. But, next chapter will be longer.**

**I'd like to thank hopefaith23 for giving me the whole idea for Cat and her Happy Turkey. **

**REVIEW! Thanks!**


	7. Unpredictable

**Hello everyone…after such a long time. There's some huge amounts of Jori friendship in this chapter On that note, let me say I have decided not to make this one the last chapter. There will be one more chapter after this one, and I'm pretty sure that will be the last one. So, here's Chapter 7. Enjoy the Jori.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Friday

"You want me to pick you up? And then we can go to the dance together." Beck asked, after they finished decorating the café.

"Wouldn't that be like a date?" she said, twiddling her thumbs as though she was just trying to give herself something to do.

"A friendly date, I guess," Beck said, and it sounded like he was covering up for himself.

"Okay then," Tori replied, the corners of her lips curving up into a small smile.

"It's a date then!"

They continued to walk as Jade watched them from a distance. Their actions surprised the black haired beauty, especially Beck's. Because he was never the type of person to hide his feelings. In reality, he was the only boy in school who actually had the guts to go out with the scariest goth girl (whatever she was.) And clearly speaking, it had surprised Jade that he had done it. But she didn't mind…not at that time.

Jade didn't want to say it but she would. Beck had moved on. Totally and completely away from her. Every time she thought of that, it would kill her a little inside and she didn't want that to happen. She hadn't realized how quickly all of it was happening until now. She felt as if it was only yesterday when she was thinking about going back to Beck. Apologizing about every wrong thing she had done and kissing him again. But she was wrong about that, because today she knew that wasn't the direction she wanted to go in. Not after everything that had happened with Andre. Not after she realized that Beck had fallen _out_ of love with her, if that's what it had come down to.

* * *

Saturday

Tori's teal dress hugged her body tightly to her upper thighs. Her hair fell to her shoulders in light waves.

"Tori, why did you take my dress!?" Trina yelled from the other room, as she came out looking like a sparkling pink puffball.

"This dress is mine," Tori huffed, and just as the girls were about to engage in a daily argument, the doorbell rang.

"Go check who it is!" Trina obnoxiously stated.

"I'm not opening it because you told me to. I was going to open the door anyways," Tori said in the same tone, wondering why she couldn't be at peace with this girl. A sudden bang on the door made the girls shudder and Trina almost screamed. The banging on the door grew louder, and Trina became frightened about a supposed serial killer on the loose and ran upstairs. Tori shrugged it off, and opened the door, finding a totally unexpected visitor who was decked up for the upcoming dance as well.

"So, are you going to let me come in or not?" Jade stood at the door, and rolled her eyes at Tori's furrowed eyebrows which marked confusion. Quickly recovering from the sudden visitor, Tori moved aside to let the girl into her house.

"Oh it's just Jade," Trina yelled, rushing back down the stairs. Trina stared at Jade's black lace dress that she topped off with some more black jewelry, "Dang girl! You look hot!" and then Trina ran back upstairs.

But Tori noticed something extremely different about her head, as weird as that sounded, but she brushed it off.

"Why are you here, Jade?" Tori asked in a relaxed tone, although she was pretty anxious for Beck to get to her house. Jade looked aside to make sure no one was in the room, and that's when Tori caught it. Jade's highlights were gone. Her hair was a pure brown, her natural color that Tori had only seen for a couple of months when she had gotten to Hollywood Arts.

"Yeah, I took them out today," she noticed Tori giving her a wide-eyed look, and she added, "…for Andre." Tori raised her eyebrow, and then smiled to herself at her best friend.

"_Oh, Andre,"_ she thought, _"I know you like pretty girls...but really? Jade?"_

Instead of saying what she was thinking, Tori said, "If you have a date, why are you at my house?"

Jade breathed out in exasperation, "Because I needed to talk to you…alone." She checked around the room once again.

"I'm listening," Tori said, and she was worried about a conversation about Beck coming back up.

"It's Beck," she said quietly, "and you." Tori jerked her head forward in surprise and Jade took that as a gesture to continue.

"Stop betraying yourself, Vega," she yelled, "You like Beck. I can see that. Why won't you just tell him?"

"Huh?" Tori's utter confusion flooded back into her mind. The fact that Jade was telling her all of this wasn't sticking in her brain.

"Look, Tori. You know it's true. And I think Beck knows it, too. You can't just deny that you love him."

Tori felt herself loosen up at the words. She saw some patience in Jade's eyes behind all the bright blue eyeliner, and she started talking.

"I know, but I'm scared." Tori said softly

"What are you talking about? Scared of what?"

"I know it sounds bizarre to you. But, I'm not like you. Beck and Tori are never going to be like Beck and Jade. What if something happens to us?"

"The truth is that you don't know what's going to happen. That's why there is something called the future. It's all a surprise. I didn't know Beck and I were going to break up that night at your house, but we did, and that's just how it works."

Tori didn't reply. Instead, she flopped down on the couch and let tears fill her eyes.

"Listen to me." Jade said almost imprinting the words into her brain, "You can't let him go."

"Jade? Why are you trying to help me?" Tori asked innocently, "You're like - I don't even know - bipolar. I don't even know if we're friends and you're standing here when you should be in the car with Andre and you're trying to help me. What's wrong with you?" Tori let the words roll of her tongue, and she regretted them once she said them. Her intention would never be to hurt Jade.

"I'm an unpredictable person, Vega," she said, regaining her evil-ish smirk, "You don't know what's going to happen with me."

Tori looked at her with what someone would call an angry expression (or maybe she was pouting) but Jade just smiled at stomped out of the house. Tori was confused again, but what Jade said as she left made her smile.

"I'm helping you, because if I was in your position, you would do the same for me." And Jade just closed the door behind her.

She had left a mark with her lecture about life. And now, somewhere inside her, Tori knew what she should do.

* * *

**You like the Jori? The whole highlights thing with Jade will continue…it may be a bit confusing right now. It's for the Jade/Andre parts in the next chapter. And, some people reminded me that Trina hasn't been in this story, mostly, so I put her in this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review! The last chapter should be up soon :D**


	8. Fate

**Hey everyone for the last time!**

**I have enjoyed writing this story so much. It was short and sweet, and I love the feedback I've been getting from you all. This story was a great experience for me, not only because it included Bori and Jandre, my two favorite Victorious couples, but also the fact that this story gave me a chance to understand Bade better. I think I can say that I have a teeny, tiny soft spot for Beck and Jade in my heart now, and I can see what all the Bade fans think: there is something definitely intriguing about them! (but that doesn't mean that I've grown to like them) Again, this story was so enjoyable and fun to write thanks to all my reviewers!**

**I want to thank all of the people who have continuously supported me while writing this, telling me that I'm a great writer and to keep going until this story is finally complete. Well, we have come to that point. ****Here's the final, 3000 word chapter (extra long just for you all.) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Penguin by Christina Perri.**

* * *

She sat on her sofa for a couple of minutes, thinking about the mess that had just happened. Jade had told _her_ to go get Beck? The Beck that Jade had been so possessive over for the past whoever-knows-however-many years. That same Beck who Tori loved ever since they had met. Tori smiled to herself.

"_Jade must actually be my friend,"_ she thought, _"a good friend."_

Tori checked the time and cursed herself. He would be her in like two seconds and she wasn't even ready. She groaned and ran upstairs only to be disrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh god," she said and then yelled, "Coming!" Trina had already left and her parents weren't home like always, so in other words, there was no one to stall Beck.

He, looking stunning, stood at the door: teal tie that matched her dress, dress shirt, dress pants, dress shoes. She drooled over the strands of perfection that lay on his head (his hair) like usual before letting him in.

"Come on in," she said happily.

"Thanks, Tori. By the way, you look amazing."

"What? Oh, thanks." For some reason, she was too surprised at that comment to say something friendly back to him, but maybe it was because she thought her mascara was all over her cheeks.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked her as he stepped into the house. Her shoulders dropped as she told him to wait and ran upstairs to "fix herself."

He shrugged and flopped onto the couch thinking back to the last time he was here. Surprisingly, he and Tori were a bit more tension-free that day. He could even say that they were happy…just the two of them, playing a beat and singing together on this same couch.

And the time before that was even more different. It was their kiss, almost kiss, before the Platinum Music Awards. There were days when Beck sat down to wonder what it would be like to be Tori's – you know – boyfriend. But his first rejection from Tori helped him learn that he wasn't wanted, and that Tori might have been right. That they were never going to work out with his wound from Jade still healing.

Still, that simple night had been different. They were a happy pair and somewhere inside, he wished that every day could be like that one. Him and his Tori. That was all he wanted sometimes.

He knew his thoughts were too far-fetched, though, when he thought of the day after their so-called music night. Tori had come to him and reminded him what he had hidden inside him for the last few months – Jade. And that even made him reconsider his feelings for Tori again. It made him confused, and left him that way for a long time. He had developed a certain grudge against Tori, too, considering the fact that she was moving away from his every move.

The way he laid his head on _her_ shoulder for comfort was one. That kiss that he had softly planted on _her_ cheek in the café yesterday was one. Even the little furtive touches between them had always reminded him of everything he loved about Tori, since the very beginning.

But, he didn't know where or how to take their relationship forward. It's not like kissing her out of the blue would work...right?

* * *

Jade sat in her car, thinking of what was happening to her yet again. Why did her love life have to be so complicated?

She had wasted a pretty long time prying over Beck after they had broken up, but helping Tori took a lot of guts and she knew that. She knew that somewhere inside her heart, she would always love Beck…a lot, and she hoped ever so strongly that she would fall _out _of love with him, just as he had with her.

He loved Tori now. And she didn't mind. At all.

After all, she was the one and only, unpredictable Jade West.

* * *

"So, you're finally ready?" Beck asked Tori, trying not to look too astounded at her perfect appearance as she stepped down the stairs.

"Shut up!" she said with her usual enthusiasm that accomplished in making him smile every time, and added, "I don't get a compliment?"

"Of course you don't," he said, bringing a crooked smirk upon his lips.

"Well then," she replied, sounding a bit more playful than offended.

"You look great, Tori," Beck said after a pause, laughing at their ridiculous conversation. He held out his hand that she gracefully took in her own, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

And they stepped outside, his right hand on the bare skin of her left shoulder the whole time. She shivered a bit at the cold, and he tightened his arms around her.

"We're almost to the car," he said.

"I'm fine, just a little cold," she said, deciding against telling him that his arms were only making her shiver more. It only took one touch from him to make the hairs on the back of her neck rise. That's all it took to make her nervous and fidgety. He succeeded in making their conversations awkward every time.

"Tori?" he said, and she realized she had been looking off in the distance, "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh…uh…yeah. Sorry, I was kind of lost in something," she cleared her throat awkwardly, but he smiled a handsome smile and made her sit inside his car. She sat there, lost in thought as she glanced at Beck once in a while, but all that did was bring back her conservation with Jade.

"_You like Beck…why won't you just tell him?"_

"_You can't just deny that you love him."_

"_You can't let him go."_

Tori had decided. Finally. She wouldn't let him go this time. She had hurt herself over Beck too much, and it was all her fault. It was all her fault that they were sitting in the same car, less than two feet apart, going to a dance together, but they weren't together in any way.

Tori knew since the Platinum Music Awards that Beck had always had feelings for her. But he had never gotten over Jade, and she knew that. He did too. So, she stopped her advances towards him and tried to figure out how to get Beck and Jade back together.

But, she was glad she had lost this time, because she had gotten something good out of it. She had gotten her Beck.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Andre had been worried for the past three hours and his anger was defined as Jade walked up to him in her driveway. She noticed his handsome outfit that he wore for the dance. He had on black pants, with a white shirt, and a simple black tie. She could see that his face was drawn angrily, and it made her feel a little scared – which was not a very Jade thing to feel.

"Jade! You had me waiting here for the last three hours…"

"Andre," she said with a calm voice, but he was in no mood to listen.

"You know what? You probably don't even care. But, I was so worried about you. I didn't know what happened and –

"Andre," Jade said again, dragging out the word in a pleading attempt to make him stop screaming.

" – See! You don't even care. I was so worried about what happened to you. I was thinking of every bad thing that could have happened, Jade. But you don't even care."

He turned away from her, still angry, and for one second, Jade was almost about to turn him back towards her, and kiss him, because, although it was weird, he sounded a lot like Beck at this point. The same protectiveness emitting out of him, just as Beck had.

Really, what was up with her and nice boys? She brushed the thoughts out of her mind and smirked at the back of Andre's head.

Like her usual unpredictable self, Jade turned around and walked to his car that was parked to the side of her driveway. She opened the passenger door and slipped inside. She could see Andre turn around and raise an eyebrow.

"Andre, are we going to the dance or not?" she said, bored, and from inside his car.

"Huh?" he said, and the angry/worried expression washed off his face, leaving him almost…smiling.

"Come on!"

"Oh, right," Andre said, and he quickly sat in the seat next to her.

"Let's go do some dancing," Jade said, happy at the fact that he wasn't angry anymore.

"Yeah," he joked, "just don't spoil the dance by putting those creepy videos on screen again." But she wasn't listening, so he said, "Jade? Hey, what's wrong?"

She was thinking about what her ex-boyfriend's reaction would be. Yeah, he would have never ignored the topic. He would yell at her, and make her step out of the car to talk it out with him. One thing she hated about Beck. He wouldn't let anything go. But, she guessed Andre was different. A good kind of different.

"Girl, what's wrong?" he asked again, shaking her out of her thoughts one more time.

"Nothing," she said quietly, "everything's better now."

After looking at her for a good two minutes, Andre eyes popped open widely, and his mouth fell.

"Jade!" he screamed again and again.

"What?" she was so shocked at his constant screaming.

"Oh my god! JADE WEST!"

She rolled her eyes at his blabbing, and held her finger up to his lips.

"Shut your mouth before I sew your lips together!" she said to him, and he stopped hyperventilating.

"Dang girl!" he said, although he was not exactly surprised at that remark.

"Now, tell me why you were repeatedly saying my name like a monkey?"

"What did you do to yourself? I noticed that your hair looks different." he said, but it came out more like "WhatdidyoudotoyourselfInotic edthatyourhairlooksdifferent ."

"Just because my highlights are gone doesn't mean I'm a different person!" she said somewhat defensively.

"That's not what I meant," Andre said quietly, and swallowed up his nervousness before he continued, "I think it looks really awesome. You look (pause) pretty."

"I know that," she said, but she was blossoming with happiness on the inside...that for some reason, she vowed not to show.

"Well?" he asked her, after he finally started driving.

"What now?" she said, irritated yet again.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked her, "Why did you change your hair up?"

"I can do whatever I want, Andre." She had changed her hair for him, but of course, she wouldn't let him know that. He noticed the color drain out of her face, if there was any, and he smiled.

"Listen, Jade. I may not know everything about you, but I know you well enough to say that those colorful highlights mattered to you; they represent you."

She listened to the sincerity of his words, and digested how much Andre seemed to notice her. It was a good thing, she guessed, but that surprised her a little as well. In the beginning, Jade might have thought that Andre had a thing for Tori or something. She would've never thought that…she…and Andre.

"Wow."

"Wow?" he said playfully, easing the tension from the serious conversation, "I think of all that philosophical chizz and you give me a 'wow.' Thanks girl. Really appreciate it."

She smiled at him, one of her genuine smiles, and the rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The two couples walked into the Asphalt Café at almost the same time, Tori hanging on Beck's arm, and Jade slapping Andre playfully in the chest. They four met up at a decorated table and smiled.

"Hey man," the boys greeted each other simply.

"Vega," Jade said, smirking at the pretty brunette in front of her.

"Hey Jade," Tori said back, maybe a bit weirdly, and Jade's vibrant eyes, under her blue eyeliner, smiled at her supportively.

"Anyways," Andre said cutting in, "I think I'll take Jade to get some drinks." He looked at Jade for her consent, and she nodded, happy to leave the love birds to themselves for a while. They got up and left quickly, leaving Tori and Beck sitting across from each other with wide smiles on their faces.

"You wanna dance?" Beck asked Tori, as though her reply meant the world to him.

"_I guess it's time to move on," _she thought.

"Sure, let's dance!" Tori smiled even wider, her eyes scrunching, in what ended up being a smize (smiling with your eyes.)

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and taking her to the center of the dance floor. Luck must have been on their side, because a slow song started right as they stepped in together.

* * *

"Let's dance," Andre said, holding Jade's hand and dragging her next to Tori and Beck, who seemed to be oblivious to their friends coming in next to them. Jade smiled a real smile once again, and intertwined their hands, as they slowly swayed to the recording of the song that she and Andre had made together.

"Andre," Jade said softly as he pulled her closer, "thank you."

"Jade West is saying thank you to me? I wonder what I did to deserve that," His breath was hot on her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"For everything," she breathed, "and you know what?"

"What?"

"We wrote a great song." He smiled at her comment, and they started to concentrate on the lyrics that played in the background.

_Can you find the time_  
_to let your lover love you_  
_He only wants to show you_  
_The things he wants to learn too_  
_The hardest parts you'll get through_  
_And in the end you'll have your best friend_

_Love like this may come once_  
_Baby, it's fate_  
_Like a soul mate he's your penguin_  
_Baby, it's fate_  
_Baby, it's fate_  
_Not luck_

_Can you find the time to let your lover hold you_  
_He needs somebody to hold to_  
_His love is strong and so true_  
_His arrows aiming for you_  
_And he's the one that you were born to love_

_Love like this may come once_  
_Baby, it's fate_  
_Like a soul mate he's your penguin_  
_Baby, it's fate_  
_Baby, it's fate_  
_Not luck_

_Let go_  
_Let go_  
_of time for you_  
_and I_

_Love like this is all I want_  
_Baby were fate_  
_Love like this may come once_  
_Baby were fate_  
_Like a soul mate your my penguin_  
_Baby were fate_  
_Baby, it's fate_  
_Not luck_

Maybe this was destined for Jade and Andre. Maybe he was supposed to have a crush on her a long time ago, that she wasn't supposed to know about. And maybe she was supposed to only understand the importance of Andre in her life at this point. Maybe it was all fate.

* * *

Tori rested her head on his chest, the top of her head brushing his chin.

"This is perfect," she heard Beck say. She lifted her head up, mentally pinching herself to make sure the three words weren't only a figment of her imagination. But, she was astounded when she saw him smile at her. His brown eyes bore into hers, with a certain emotion that she remembered from the Platinum Music Awards night. Was it longing…for her?

"What's so perfect?" she asked him playfully, and his smile grew a bit wider.

He broke away from her hands in his, and almost dragged her away to the table where they were at before. But luckily, the tables were completely empty and they were alone. He took a deep breath and leaned forward to place a small kiss on her cheek, "_You_ are perfect."

She smiled at the sincerity in his voice. It was beautiful; the way he was saying everything was flawless.

"What brought that on?" she asked him, with a stronger playfulness.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Just being here with you, I guess." He leaned down to kiss her other cheek. A kiss on the upper skin of her cheek first. Then another on the middle part of her cheek. Then, his lips came so close to hers that she shuddered and he broke away.

"Sorry," he said, and he was clearly reddening, "I shouldn't have done that."

He was cut off by a bold, decisive kiss from her this time. Straight-forward. No hesitation. She broke apart, her lips only a centimeter away from his. Her scent clouded his mind, and he smiled against her mouth.

"What brought that on?" he said, with an almost confused face.

She broke into a large smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you."

"Tori," he said, breaking away from the embrace, "I love –

"Beck," she said airily, "you don't have to say it just because I did. I'm just letting you know that I've loved you forever and I always will."

He pushed himself onto her, backing her into the wall with a soft thud. He pressed his lips to hers and pulled away only to press their foreheads back together, "you don't know how much you mean to me, do you?"

It should have offended her that he was smiling at her clueless nature, but what was she supposed to say when she felt his hot lips on hers, with a perfect kiss?

"You really don't know how much you mean to me," he concluded after the long kiss.

"No," she said, "All I know is how much _you _mean to me."

"I love you, Tori," he said to her, and the playful smile on his face disappeared, being replaced with his look of seriousness, "truly, and sincerely." She flung her arms around his waist and engulfed him with a hug again. She could feel the wetness of her tears on her cheeks, but it was all okay. It was all perfect now.

* * *

Jade and Andre stood at the drinks bar, still together, and Jade couldn't help but notice the (obviously) new couple at the table, smiling and talking.

"Hey Andre," she said to him, "Look over there." He turned around only to find his two best friends linking their hands together.

"What can I say?" he said laughing, "No one can resist my man, Beck's, charm." He nudged Jade a bit and she scowled at him, supposedly angry.

"Uh-huh," she said, sarcastically, "definitely."

Jade put her hand on the railing beside her, and continued to creep on the new couple. Andre put his drink down and held her hand saying, "You did the right thing."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you made this happen, Jade-y," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, "they can thank me later."

Andre laughed heartily and watched the girl in front of him soften for her two friends.

"I'll go talk to Cat for a while," she said after some time, "Wanna come with me?"

He nodded and stepped away from her to throw away their cups, but she grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Andre," she started, and when he looked at her, her face grew into a mean scowl, "never call me Jade-y!"

He laughed again, and the two walked off to meet Cat, but not without taking a quick glance at the best friends turned lovers on the other side of the dance floor.

* * *

**THE END.**

**I was debating on whether making Jade and Andre a couple in this or not, and then I decided against it. They have to become great friends first, right? And that's what happened. How did you like the whole symbolism with Jade's highlights. Moral of that whole scene: Be yourself! She doesn't have to change herself for Andre like she thought she would. He loves her just the way she is!**

**How did you guys like the Bori uniting in this? Was it up to your standards? ****The only way you can let me know is by reviewing ONE LAST TIME!**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers (how would you say that?) You guys are all amazing and I love getting reviews and improving my stories off of them. Thanks again!**

**I'll be back with a few more stories! Till then, remember to love Bori and continue to watch Victorious!**

**Love you all!**

**~livinthelife321**


End file.
